1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an initial rescue information collection device, an operation method thereof, a non-transitory computer readable computer medium storing a program, and a system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A medical assistance device is known that records, as a timeline, medical procedures performed on a rescue requester by emergency personnel, who are healthcare workers, in the emergency stage before the rescue requester is transported to a hospital after the emergency personnel arrive in the field of emergency where the rescue requester is present (for example, refer to JP2015-32060A). Here, the timeline refers to information in a format in which information regarding the rescue requester, such as procedures performed on the rescue requester, is recorded in time series.
In the medical assistance device disclosed in JP2015-32060A, in the emergency stage, triage treatment, measurement of vital signs, and the like are performed for a patient by emergency personnel. In addition, the condition of a patient, such as the condition of the external appearance of a patient, is recorded through photographing or the like. Such information regarding a patient is recorded in the timeline in the emergency stage. The timeline is registered, for example, in a medical assistance server installed in a fire command center to direct the dispatch of emergency services, and is shared among a plurality of members of emergency personnel. In addition, the timeline in the emergency stage is taken over to a hospital that is a transport destination, and is used as reference information for medical treatment by the medical staff in the hospital, such as doctors. Since a situation in the emergency stage can be checked through the timeline in the emergency stage, it is possible to perform appropriate medical treatment.